1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to an optical system for positioning a first object in relation to a second object, and more particularly, to an optical docking system for positioning an electric powered vehicle in relation to an electric recharging unit.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Several docking and positioning devices are known in the art for accurately positioning a movable vehicle in relation to a non-movable second object. This typically occurs when the vehicle requires refueling or maintenance. For example, this may include the positioning of a vehicle relative to: a fuel pump for refueling; a hoist to vertically raise the vehicle; an alignment rack to align the wheels of the vehicle; and a vehicle monitoring and test device to diagnose and repair malfunctions of the vehicle. Moreover, with the advent of new generation longer range electric powered vehicles being aggressively pursued by many vehicle manufacturers, there is a new need to provide a docking and positioning device to position an electric powered vehicle in relation to an electric recharging unit. This will ultimately provide a safe, easy and reliable means of assuring that the batteries of these vehicles are charged and ready for daily use. Without this assurance, the usage of electric powered vehicles will be impractical.
Some currently existing techniques used for docking and positioning a vehicle relative to a specific location include: a pneumatic hose which rings a bell when a vehicle tire contacts it; a suspended ball or rod that comes in contact with a windshield of the vehicle when the proper distance has been attained; guides or channels in a floor to position the tires of the vehicle; external mirrors for visually estimating the position of the vehicle; and bumpers in which the vehicle tires engage to position the vehicle. Each of these techniques either provides audible, visual or mechanical indication as to the position of the vehicle relative to a specific location. However, each of these devices have various disadvantages associated with their use. One major disadvantage is that each device is vehicle type and structure specific, thereby requiring adjustments or modifications of the devices for each vehicle. Another disadvantage is that each device requires an external apparatus to position the vehicle. Still another disadvantage is that some of these devices are contact dependent, which requires the vehicle to contact a locator device. Yet still another disadvantage of these devices is that they do not provide a continuous visual feedback during positioning of the vehicle, thereby making the positioning less precise and more difficult to achieve.
The currently existing docking and positioning devices described above each positions a vehicle relative to another object. However, each device has various disadvantages associated with its use that affect either the reliability, cost, size, accuracy, versatility, ease of operation, or any combination thereof. More importantly, these devices do not allow the positioning of the vehicle to be gaged directly from the point of interest, such as a charging receptacle of the electric powered vehicle.
What is needed then is a simple, cost effective optical docking system which is capable of accurately positioning an electric powered vehicle in relation to an electric recharging unit. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide such a device.